onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Hades
is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Hij verschijnt voor het eerst in de twaalfde aflevering van het vijfde seizoen Souls of the Departed. In de Onderwereld Hades is de god van de onderwereld. Zijn rijk is de plek waar zielen heengaan die nog onafgemaakte zaken hebben met levenden bijvoorbeeld mensen die vermoord worden. Hij houdt ervan om zo veel mogelijk zielen in zijn koninkrijk te hebben en dus probeert hij uit alle macht te voorkomen dat de zielen in zijn domein hun zaken kunnen oplossen en naar een betere plek kunnen namelijk de berg Olympus. Om hem hiermee te helpen maakt hij Cora de burgemeester van de onderwereld om hem te helpen de zielen hier te houden en te voorkomen dat ze wegkunnen. Dit doet Cora voor een onbepaalde tijd nadat ze was vermoord door Sneeuwwitje Als Emma en haar familie komen om de ziel van Killian Jones terug te halen nadat zijn opoffering werd verpest door een machthongerige Repelsteeltje, informeert hij Cora waarschijnlijk van hun aankomst en geeft hij Cora de opdracht om ze weg te werken door ze een boot terug aan te bieden. Terwijl Cora aan het werk gaat ontspant Hades zich in zijn schuilplaats in de onderwereld. Nadat Regina erin slaagt om haar vader te helpen om zijn onopgeloste zaak op te lossen is hij vrij en kan hij naar de berg Olympus. Ondertussen hoort Hades het tikken van de klok wat betekend dat een ziel( Regina's vader) zijn rijk heeft verlaten wat hem woedend maakt. Als Cora nerveus komt rapporteren dat het haar niet is gelukt om de groep terug te krijgen luistert Hades naar een klassiek vioolstuk. Hij vraagt haar of ze het kon horen. Nadat Cora zegt dat ze nooit veel van de viool hield antwoord Hades spottend dat hij niet had verwacht dat een molenaarsdochter het klassieke stuk Virtuose door Paganini zou herkennen. Hij verteld haar dat het hem om de klok ging die tikte. En dat iedere keer dat de klok tikt een ziel zijn domein verlaat. Hij vraagt haar of hij eruit ziet als iemand die het leuk vindt om dingen te verliezen. Hij stelt Cora echter gerust en zegt dat hij zal zorgen dat ze er veel spijt van zal krijgen dat ze haar vader hielp met oversteken. Als Cora zegt dat hij haar en haar dochter niet moet bedreigen en dat ze wil wat hij haar beloofd heeft lacht Hades hierom. Hij zegt dat Cora had beloofd om niet te falen en hoe ironisch haar grote liefde voor Regina is aangezien ze haar eerstgeboren dochter Zelena opgaf zodat ze zich klauteren naar een leven in een koninklijke famile wat ze niet verdiende in plaats van een molenaarsdochter. Hij zegt dat het de meest passende straf is. Hij tikt tegen zijn wijnglas aan en Cora's outfit verandert in haar molenaarsoutfit. Hij zegt spottend dat hij geen flauw idee heeft wat een molenaar eigenlijk precies doet behalve misschien iets met graan bezorgen en dat het hem een hele saaie baan lijkt. Hades staat vervolgens op en strekt zijn hand uit en gebruikt zijn magie waardoor Cora gedwongen wordt om weer graan te bezorgen net zoals ze vroeger deed maar nu voor eeuwig als straf voor haar falen. Familie ---- Notities: *Goud = Biologische familie, huwelijk en verlovingen *Blauw = Adoptiefamilie *Rood = Stieffamilie *Volle lijnen duiden bloed ouder-kind relaties *Stippellijnen duiden huwelijk, adoptie relaties en relaties die resulteren in nakomelingen en: